This invention relates to a bicycle rack and in particular to a portable bicycle rack for home use.
In general, bicycle racks are complicated and/or heavy metal objects, which are permanently anchored in one location. Partly because of their structure, and partly because of cost, one seldom sees bicycle racks near most households. In other words, most people do not own a bicycle rack, and, particularly with children, the usual practice is to drop the bicycle on a lawn or driveway. Thus, a need exists for a bicycle rack for home use.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above need by providing a relatively simple, portable bicycle rack, which is easy to manufacture, use and store.